A Tale of Two Souls
by ChangeForAPenny
Summary: The two vampiric girls, Sorina and Luneta, find a strange man they think could be part of their mystical world. Rated T for mild language.
1. The Very Start

3rd person PoV. Ch. 1. I own ALL characters, except Meave. She is from "Mark of the Succubus." I just needed her to be there to use the quote from a calendar I have. This is my storyline, as far as I know. If it's close to someone else's then we think alike or they stole mine. But, this, my friend, is mine, and I just got the idea. I may have been influenced by other works, but you probably wouldn't be able to tell.

The Very start

"And we must so work that other poor souls parish not." The two girls chanted, and bit into the defenseless middle-aged man's exposed neck. They let the warm, tingling sensation overwhelm them. Some of the blood trickled down the unconscious man's shoulder. The two girls took another five seconds or so, to dislodge themselves from the poor man's neck. They let go, and his head lolled to one side. The four marks on either side of his neck fizzled and almost completely disappeared. There were still four points as if he pricked himself with a pin. The girls knew that those four marks would stay with him for life. Just a simple reminder not to walk down a deserted street on the new moon!

The taller, and apparently older, of the two young ladies stepped back and wiped her mouth with her long sleeve. She was wearing a pink mini skirt and knee-high white go-go boots. A long sleeve white shirt, exposing her midriff, and short blonde hair taken back into small pigtails, and you barely noticed her gray bat wings. It was kind of hard to get your eyes off of her... how should I say... large bust. The other girl was a bit more modest. She was wearing black and neon green cargo pants and a black tank top underneath a green fishnet long sleeve shirt. She had platform boots on, too. Not four-inch platforms, but they did make her a bit taller. She was a bit sensitive about her height. She also had on a cape, to cover small white-feathered wings. She too, had her hair in pigtails, but hers were long, flowing, raven-colored waterfalls of hair, with nicely placed red streaks throughout it. It reached down to her shoulder blades, and her side bangs covered her left eye.

"I'm getting tired of these weird old guys that work! We need to find some _fresher_ meat..." the older one said to the younger.

"But Sorina, the younger ones haven't had enough throughout their life to age their blood. I mean, if we find some kid that's had such a bad life, or even such a good one... That would be great, but it's just easier to find older people with matured blood." the shorter and younger one said to Sorina.

"I know, Luneta... But sometimes I like just being able to get that close to a guy my own age. You know how lonely it can be. Like Meave said, 'Love is but a distant dream for a demon.'"

Luneta meditated on these words as she tended to the nigh forgotten man in the chair. They had to get out of this alleyway. They couldn't be caught. That would be the worst. Having to do ten times more work than needed. Luneta would just wipe this guy's memories of Sorina and herself ever luring him back here. But if someone else found them, she would have to wipe a couple more minds... Wiping one was draining of her energy, enough! She still wasn't skilled enough to store her energy to an excessive amount. But she would have to gain this ability by self-teaching. Sorina and Luneta weren't sure where the previous generation of guardians was located. There was a good chance that they were dead already. They had heard stories about people who fit the description of vampire/vampress. But the naivety of humans just thought that they were folk tales. Then there were the people who _thought_ they knew things about vampires, and even those who thought that they _were_ vampires, but Sorina and Luneta knew that they were the only living vampresses. Well, in this country anyways. They didn't get the international mystical news.

The generation before Sorina and Luneta's was an amazing one. In a bad way, though. They knew for a fact, that they had been caught. Sorina and Luneta weren't sure if they had been able to talk their way out or if they were executed. But that was 200 years ago. Oh, did I mention that Sorina was 219 years of age, and Luneta is 216? One of the perks of being a vampress is living for a MUCH longer time than mortals. But that's the bad part too. They were living life, wishing they were dead, everyday. They didn't live life to the fullest anymore. That was for the first hundred years. At lease they looked young, and not old and wrinkled. That would be the grossest, in Sorina's eyes!

Back to the present, though!!

Luneta hoisted the man up easily and sat him upright in the back of the alley. They needed to keep him out of sight from other people, but somewhere where he can easily find his way back to wherever he was going in the beginning. From what Luneta and Sorina could tell, it was probably to a "business meeting" or so he told his wife, on whom he was cheating. Most likely having an affair with a local prostitute. Whatever. Sorina could have checked where he was going, by reading his mind, but she actually would rather not know. Yeah, another advantage to being a vampress was having "gifted" powers. Sorina could read minds, Luneta was clairvoyant. Sorina was telekinetic, Luneta had amazing strength. There were also a couple other things that they could do, but nothing worth mentioning at this point.

Sorina sighed and looked up at the clock tower to see what time it was. Soon they had to get back. The light of day didn't bother them, like naive humans thought. But they needed some sleep after a full night's hunting. The blood that they drank that night would keep them covered for another week or so, and then they would have to go out again. And they could only hunt after dark. Only an idiot would go out and bite someone in broad daylight.

"Can we go home now?" Luneta was becoming irritated. She wanted to go home and sleep for a while. That mind wipe just drained her.

"No, we have one more stop, okay?" Sorina just needed to go by the grocery store to pick up some food items for the next morning's breakfast.

"Ughh... Are we flying or going by car? Did you bring your jacket to cover your wings?" Sometimes Luneta could worry a bit more than she needed to.

"I think we're both worn out. We'll go by car, okay? And yes, I have my jacket in the back of the car. Our wings should ebb away before we get to the store. You know what I just thought about!? We can go to the next convention with our wings bared. People won't even be able to tell!" Sorina was getting excited already. But the next time they went anywhere would be in the far future.

"Uggh... Whatever, S, just tell me where the car is parked." Luneta rolled her green eyes and started walking out to the street. It was pretty much deserted at this point, being three in the morning and all.

"It's just down the street. It's in front of that one apartment building. You know the brick one." Sorina didn't want to get in a fight with Luneta right now. She'd lose...

They walked to the car which was but a few meters away from where the alley was. Sorina unlocked the doors in the blue Yaris. Luneta stepped in on the passenger's side. She didn't like driving all that much. Not unless she had to. And even then, she didn't enjoy it for one second. She didn't like the fact that she had other people's lives in her hands. She didn't want to be responsible for someone getting injured or possible dying. Sure she was a vampress, but she had a sensitive side, too. Sorina liked driving as long as no one was distracting her. If someone or something was distracting her, she would (a) Yell at them, (b) throw them out the window, (c) make out with them. Well, it's true!! She would yell at someone that was distracting her, like Luneta, throw a cell phone out of the car window (that's happened a couple of times), or make out with them. There was this one time; she was giving this one guy a lift, etc, etc, so on and so on. She ended up getting super pissed at the guy, though, and bit him, even though Luneta wasn't there to mind wipe. She just drained enough blood to make sure that he would be unconscious for a long enough time to make him think it was a dream. He woke up the next morning in the hospital, and when he tried telling what happened, everyone laughed and let it pass. Sorina thinks he was sent to a rehab place, because he was also doing drugs at the time. Some people just don't know how to live their lives.

By the time Sorina was finished day dreaming, they were almost at the grocery store. She just knew unconsciously where to go, and how to get there. Then she realized that Luneta had laid her head on the passenger's side window and was sound asleep, breathing deep, even breaths. She pulled into the parking lot and got a space near the entrance. Not many people where at a grocery store this early in the morning, going on 4. At least the place was open 24 hours a day. This is where they come to get their food all the time, and some of those times consisted of being here in the middle of the night. She was in the row right in front of the entrance doors, and a few cars back. But it was close enough.

She walked past a few abandoned shopping carts, and two cars. A sporty looking red car and a van painted a light cream color. Sorina wasn't the paranoid one, Luneta was, but she still kneeled down a little bit to see under the cars, if there were feet on the other side of them. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just her in this empty parking lot... Then she took that sigh back. Alone. In a parking lot. Luneta alone in car. UNLOCKED. Sorina rushed back to see her companion still asleep in the car, of which, she found out, she did lock. Or rather, the auto lock system did. Sorina finally made her way up to the nigh empty store. When she walked in, a young man, about 18, walked out, carrying one bag, and one case of sodas. Sorina didn't want to draw attention right now, but he was really hard to resist. She didn't get a very good look at him, because she pulled her head down, trying not to give him some stupid ideas. But those small moments that she did get to spy upon his features, she was in awe. He had messy blonde/brown hair, and beautiful green glowing eyes. They reminded her of Luneta's, but hers had a sort of brown tint to them. His were just this amazing emerald color. His hair went down to just beyond his eyebrows, but she couldn't see what it looked like from the side or back. His lips were turned down a bit, and his eyes matched this look. They didn't look the friendliest, but definitely the most forbidden. Therefore, the most desirable. Though, just a few days ago, Sorina was talking to Luneta about how men can never be trusted again. But as Sorina walked past this young man, she felt an aura that she never has from any other person. It was different, but familiar in a way. She couldn't put her finger on it, but as she was picking out things for the meal the next day, she thought long and hard about why that boy was so different from others.

She checked out at the register and paid the middle-aged cashier woman. The cashier lady seemed very happy for some reason. She mentioned how nice the boy she just serviced was, and how he just brightened up her day. Sorina listened and paid with cash, putting the change in her small purse as she walked out the automatic door, and looked up a moment later.

There was Luneta talking, screaming rather, at the Mystery Man in the parking lot, next to the Yaris.

And she just shoved him...

Oh, shit.


	2. Mystery Man Unveiled

"Mystery Man" PoV. Ch 2. Again, I own all characters in this chapter, and the story line, thank you very much! -nods- Enjoy!!

Mystery Man Unveiled

I just went to the grocery store at three in the morning to pick up my lazy-ass room mate's soda and other sugary delights. I don't like him much... But what can you do? I can't afford to live on my own. I can barely afford to live here. I'm not one of the nicest people in the world ... Far from it in fact, or so people think. I've got a bit of a criminal record building up... I'm only 18, and already, I've gotten accused of thievery. Guilty. Accused for sexual harassment. Guilty. Breaking and entering. Guilty. Punching out my mother. Guilty. Well, I'm only guilty for the punching thing, and I'm proud to admit that. She was doing drugs, and was about to take her youngest son (about 9 months at that point) to a bad part of town to buy more, but I told her I wouldn't allow her. I blocked the door, and she was trying to shove past, but I'm too strong for her. She took her son by one leg, and held him upside down, telling me that if I let her past, she would let me take him. If I didn't let her past, she would hold that defenseless child upside down a longer, and probably threaten to let him drop. So what was I to do? I knocked her out with one punch. I don't want her to do drugs, and I don't want her to kill a child, so that was a last resort. And about the other accusations... I was framed for all three of them. By my ex. And man, she was a whore. Thought that if I wasn't with her, then I shouldn't be with anyone. That I should be in jail. But it never went that far. She framed me for a couple of things, and found a man that was a bigger whore than she was. A match made in heaven, for those who reside in a living hell. I feel really sorry for them though. They already have 2 kids, a third on the way, and I highly doubt that they're all his.

Anyways! Back to the story.

I was at the grocery store, mostly to get away from my room mate. Yeah, I was desperate. I went in, thinking about the best place to stash your own body, when you commit suicide... I wasn't taking myself seriously, but, you know, just thinking about it. Who doesn't sometime in their life?

I walked up and down every aisle just to waste my time. I grabbed a twelve pack of soda, some cookies, a donut, and the norm. I even sat and read a couple articles from a magazine I don't like. I said I was desperate, right? I looked at my watch, to see how much time I blew. It amounted to about an hour. So, I wasted an hour of time, and managed to pick up only five items. Wow! I'm good!!

I went to the register, and went through the paying process. The cashier joked with me, about my being in the store for so long, but buying almost nothing. I just went along with it so I wouldn't look rude. She was a nice woman. Probably mid-thirties. She had been through a lot in her life. You could tell from her eyes. They were weathered, probably for crying on nights of being alone, or without comfort. She was still going through some hard times. The way she looked at you, trying to say "Please, I hope your life doesn't end up like mine."

"Have a good night, and I'm sure you'll get through whatever it is you're going through. I can tell. Just keep your spirits high." I said as I walked to the left, where the doors were located. She was just staring; I could feel her eyes on my back. She was wondering how I knew that._ I_ was wondering how I knew that. One in the same. I walked to the automatic doors and saw this nice looking girl coming in the door next to mine. She had short blonde hair in pigtails, and a nice white jacket on. But I must've had something on my face, because she bowed her head down, to break eye contact (that wasn't there in the first place), but I let it pass as just a gesture, thinking I'm some weirdo pervert out stalking at night.

I walked towards my red Saturn. Damn that thing is ugly. But, like I said before, I can't afford luxuries. A blue Yaris was parked next to mine, and I gazed in. There was a young girl sleeping, leaning on the window. She had black and red hair, but you could barely tell, because of the lighting and the tinted window. I put my bag of groceries and twelve pack of sodas in the back seat of my car, and looked back at the girl in the car. She seemed... Different... In spirit... Like the woman in the store, and now that I mention it, the young woman that was walking into the store. I stood there staring, thinking about why they all felt different, that I didn't even notice when the girl inside the car woke up, and stared back at me, with hatred in her eyes. Apparently, I was staring in a wrong way. Apparently, staring was bad.

She unlocked the car door and got out. She was very pretty, and definintely mature looking for her age. She looked like she had been through a lot, but her body said that she was younger, even, than me. I didn't want anything to start, unless it was a friendship, at this point, but she was pretty cranky. Maybe she hadn't gotten much sleep for a while.

"You little pervert!! Why were you staring at me WHILE I WAS SLEEPING like that???" She started to yell at me. "What were you thinking?? What is wrong with you!!??" I didn't say anything back. I couldn't. Not to a face like that. I just stood there. Probably looking pretty dumb at this point. She was making me back up, in the direction of the street. She shoved me and yelled "Say something back, coward!" I stood there, and heard bags drop in the direction of the store. There was that young lady that was going in when I came out. She was running towards us.

She flung herself onto the girl with black and red hair and screamed, "What are you doing!?! Don't mess with people like this at this time of night!!!" Obviously, they had forgotten I'm even there. "Why are you bullying him?" She said in a softer tone.

"He was looking in the window when I was asleep!! He's a weird freak!! He hasn't even said A WORD yet, be it a 'sorry' or otherwise!!" She was settling down, too, once the blonde haired girl was here. She stared at me with odd colored eyes. They were almost like a purple... In a blue type of way. Indigo? Is that the name for it? Well, whatever, colors didn't matter at this point. The blonde-haired, indigo-eyed girl stared at me. That's when I realized she was expecting me to say something.

I choked out, "I'm sorry... I was just... I'm not a pervert, if that's what you think. You were just kind of… different. You both are... You just looked so peaceful sleeping..." and I broke off. Did I really just say that out loud? Now they're _really_ gonna think I'm some weirdo.

They looked from me, to one another, as if they were talking, without making a sound. I could tell by their faces that it was about me, and how I called them different. Maybe they took it the wrong way. "When I said different, I didn't mean it physically, or whatever... You just _felt_ different..." Maybe they had thought that what I meant by "you're different" was "you are different, you retard" or some mental handicap, or whatever.

They just continued staring at each other. As if I hadn't even said anything. Maybe they hadn't heard anything... The way they were staring so intently at each other, I wouldn't doubt it.

"Umm... can you come with us please?" The blonde one said. Now it was my turn to call them weird freaks. I wasn't planning on scoring tonight/this morning. I just looked at them with a questioning face. They looked at me, waiting for an answer. I nodded slightly.

"Just let me get my stuff really quick." Hey, I could get away from my room mate, and learn more about these different girls. And what better to do than eat sweets while you do it? I opened my car door and grabbed the grocery bag. I hope my car won't be bothered in my absence... Actually, I DO hope it will be. Then I could get my insurance to pay for a new one...

The girls had their car full of things. The back seat was crowded with clothing and random items. They moved the clothes into the trunk, so that I could fit in the back. It was a nice car... I wish I had one. And it gets a lot of mileage, too, so it's cheaper on gas... God help me. These two random girls invite me to wherever the hell we're going, they could be kidnapping me, and planning on murdering me, but all I think about is how great on gas the car that they're kidnapping me in is. But somehow, I knew that I could trust them. They don't seem like the kind of people to _do_ that. They get inside the car, and I realize that since I'm sitting on the driver's side, I have a perfect look at the younger one.

"Can I ask your names, ladies? I'm not all that comfortable driving away with people I just met in a parking lot, and not even knowing their names." I said as kindly as I could.

"And I don't feel comfortable with weirdoes staring at me through a window in a parking lot..." The one with black hair said with an attitude, looking out her window, and crossing her arms.

I was about to apologize again, when the older one said, "I'm sorry for her behavior. She just has been taught never to trust men, that's all. My name is Sorina, and she is Luneta." Sorina and Luneta... I knew a bit of Latin, and I'm pretty sure that meant 'sun and moon'. You're telling me. They're _just_ like the sun and moon. So different, but you can tell that they wouldn't be able to exist without the other.

"My name is Kyle... I'm sure you'd like to know the name of your kidnapee." Whoops... Again, one of my thoughts that needed to stay in my head that didn't...

"We're _not_ kidnapping you! You said that you'd come with us! If we had forced you to come, _then_ you could call us kidnappers!! But, since in this instance, you obliged without complaint, _you_ are responsible for your _own_ actions." Damn, Luneta sure had a bit of an attitude... Or was it just me? I bet I'm the thing that pissed her off.

"Trust me, she's like this every time we go on an all night hun--" and Sorina cut off from that. What was she talking about? What she about to say hunt? Who hunts in the dead night? Luneta was staring at Sorina with the biggest eyes I have ever seen. Sorina was very flushed now...

"Umm er... uh..." Sorina was trying to say something without _really_ saying it... I just looked at her and Luneta with a questioning face.

"Just spill it... That's why we're taking him back, anyway, isn't it? To find out more... And then, if need be, I can wipe his mind, and he can start out with a completely clean slate." Luneta really wasn't one for being patient.

"I guess... But I was trying to get him to a place where he might be in more of a comfortable position. I mean, it's not something that people would believe." Sorina was contemplating if she should really tell me or not. Luneta decided that I should be told, and carried on with Sorina's previous sentence.

"I'm always really bitchy after an all night's hunt. That's right. Every so often, Sorina and I go hunting for poor unsuspecting people, just waiting to give us their blood. We hunt people for their blood. We're vampires." Luneta was looking at me with one of the most sincere, yet hateful looks I have ever gotten. It was hard to believe what she just said, but I just knew that I could trust what they said. I just knew that they were vampires.

But then...

Do they want me to join their legion of the undead!??

"No, you naive fool, we don't. Just forget everything that you've ever heard about vampires, and then it'll be way easier to understand this, m'kay?" Sorina said nonchalantly. She certainly thought lowly of me...

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" I asked, but then, as I did, I answered my own question. No effing duh. She could read minds. It was written all over her profile. If they're vampires, I'm sure they can do more useful things than just sucking blood... I mean, that would totally suck if you could just suck blood, and had no powers... What would the point be? "Well, what else can you do? Being vampires, you must be able to do stuff. Obviously Sorina can read minds... But what else can you do?" The two just looked head on into the traffic. No answer. Maybe they didn't trust me... Yeah, that must be it. But then, why are they taking me wherever we were going?

What exactly were they planning on doing once we arrived at our destination?

"Just sit there and be pretty, Kyle." Luneta said the first unhateful remark to me. My night was looking up!

Chapter two is done being re-typed! Score for that!

Review please?

-salutes- Good night soldier!


	3. Losing Sleep Over You or I Hate You

Luneta PoV. Ch. 3. Like I've said many times before, I own all these damn characters!! And this story line!! Don't mess wit meh!! I bite!

It's so friggin cold where I am, right now. Well, I have my sliding glass door open, and I'm sitting in front of it right now. Ain't that smart?

Losing sleep over you

-or- I hate you

So what? I shoved some weird pervert that was looking at me while I was sleeping. That's a normal reaction, right? We ended up taking him with us back home, because of his aura. Seemed different, you know? He didn't have the normal cocky mortal feel about him. And he seemed to know a lot just by inferring things. That isn't normal among normal humans. Whatever... I hate him. He was being weird staring at me when I was SLEEPING. Weirdo. He seemed to know that there was something different about us two, and we knew there was something different about him. Different but familiar. I eventually found myself telling him to sit there and be pretty. I guess he didn't get the message, because he asked another question.

"How do you know each other? You don't look much alike. I don't think you're sisters..." He was obviously right. He was always right. Everything he's said was right... Well, except for that whole "joining the undead legion" thought. That was wrong. We haven't made a legion… yet… I smirked.

"You're right. We're not sisters. We were just kind of brought together one day. We don't like discussing this with complete strangers. Why don't we wait until we get back to our place, and sleep? Later on today, we can ask more questions." Sorina said. Whatever. I was sleeping on the way there. But if I ever catch that damn Kyle staring at me while I'm sleeping, I swear, I'll personally make it impossible for him to produce children.

I slept for the rest of the ride home. I don't know what the other two talked about, or if they talked at all. But once we got home, we had to set up the futon in my room. I would sleep in Sorina's room, and Kyle would sleep in mine. I still don't see why he couldn't have slept on the fold out bed in the couch, out in the den area. Whatever... I just wanted some sleep. I was really worn out now, wiping a mind, dealing with Kyle, and so on. Maybe my attitude'll be better once I get some sleep... Probably not. It was his fault, though. Maybe if he wasn't staring, we could be friends. And why did it bother me so much that he was? Well, the point that it was while I was sleeping didn't help much. Whatever... I really needed to get over this. I'm one who holds grudges, but I need to fix that about me... Living forever doesn't help matters... I mean, if I held a grudge, it would be for a VERY long time... I would never think about going back and saying "sorry" if I felt I was dying. Because, either that person is already dead, or I died before I could get to them. Vampires and vampresses don't die from old age... They can live forever, unless they willingly give up their life, get killed by a human, or something like that. That's right. Humans _do_ know something about vampires... How to kill them. The steak through the heart would kill anything, so that doesn't count. And the silver bullet too... I mean, you go right ahead and use a silver bullet, but you could always use a normal copper tip bullet, from any gun... I wonder how these rumors started... Anyways, the way to kill a vampire is easier than you would think... Well, other than a mutilated or broken heart, you can kill a vampire by touching it fully on the skin with a crucifix. Humans never really thought about it like that. They apparently knew that vampires don't like holy things, but I guess it never occurred to kill us with it. But do you think it's possible that we might have accumulated immunity to this? Because now, I can walk by a church with service in session and almost not at all affected by it. It's a possibility, right?

I laid there in bed, half asleep, thinking about all these things, when I heard the door open and shut. I looked over to where Sorina had been sleeping, but she was gone. She must have gotten up to go get something to drink. That must be it... I waited for a couple more minutes, trying to stay up, so I could make sure that she made it back to bed, but I finally fell fully asleep. During the night, I didn't dream. Vampires can't... Something in the mind doesn't allow it... I don't understand much about psychiatric problems, so I would probably never get to know that answer.

I finally woke up later that day, at about eleven a.m. I got about five hours of sleep... That would be enough. I've gone longer with no sleep, so it didn't faze me all that much, as long as I got a bit of sugar throughout the day. To think, I lost sleep over a guy that pissed me off... I yawned and stretched... I had one more blanket on me than I went to bed with. Sorina really was like a big sister to me... I really wish that was the case. Sorina was obviously not in the room. She was more of a morning person, and can go with two hours of sleep, and still be as cheerful as if she got two days of sleep. I got on some slippers, and changed out of my clothes. I slept in my hunting clothes from the night before. I really wish I hadn't. Now my cape was all wrinkled, and it's a really hard thing to wash. Uggh... Whatever, I'll wash it by hand. I put on a house coat on top of all the other things; it was cold in the room. That must be why Sorina put a blanket on me... I must've looked cold.

I thought over what happened the previous night... Or rather, what happened earlier this morning. Just kinda meditated on it. I paced the room, and finally decided to go through the door that led to the living room on the other side. But I had suddenly gotten this overpowering... _Feeling_ that knocked me thoughtlessly to the ground. It was as if a huge wave had washed over me. Except it was a wave from the spiritual level. I had to regain my sense of sight and hearing, for the wave had taken those when it came. I was still under the water of the wave, but I could feel it receding... I just hoped I wouldn't drown. And as quickly as it came, it was gone... But to be careful, I held on to something for a minute or so. What in the world was that? It was some type of... aura... that was like water. Hmm... Well, I knew that Sorina's aura was a bit airy, and she has mentioned about mine being like fire, so maybe... I shook my head... How could Kyle have produced such a powerful aura to_ knock me down_??

I got myself together, and walked out the door. I noticed that Sorina was at the table that was in the small kitchen area, sitting, with her back as straight as possible, and her eyes looking forward with such a weird look, and so hollow of a look, that when I waved my hand in front of her, she didn't notice it... Maybe she couldn't. Did she feel that paralyzing wave too? She came to about thirty seconds after, and asked me where I had come from.

"I was here for a minute or so... You were just staring so blankly at that beautiful wall of ours. Is it really that captivating?" I messed with her, though she was still a bit disorientated. She shook her head a couple of times, and put her head on the heels of her hands, resting her temples on them, so that she was staring at the table now.

"What exactly just happened?" She asked, bewildered. I shook my head and said I wasn't sure.

"Where's Kyle?" I asked. Maybe he could answer a simple question for me. Sorina pointed to my room. I assumed he hasn't woken up yet. I walked to my door and tapped lightly on it. No answer. I tapped a bit harder, maybe he didn't hear me... Still no answer... I opened the door, and I saw him sleeping soundly on the futon set out for him. Nothing in the room seemed to be phased by the tidal wave of feeling. Except for a box of mine. Inside, I had a few different types of items, but it also had my necklace that I've had for as long as I can remember. It had a crescent moon on it, and it had a beautiful blue glow to it. But it was old, and getting a bit fragile, so I didn't wear it anymore, but the box had been knocked to the floor from my bed stand, and the contents strewn about. My necklace the farthest from its previous home. It looked as if it was drawn to the futon... Uggh... Why? And why was it glowing more than normal... I really don't want to admit it, but I think Kyle is from the spirit world... Not a vampire, but there were other mystical beings... Right? I don't know much about it, but surely there are more than just vampires among the humans... Maybe...

I left Kyle to sleep peacefully, and left the room without a sound. I'll pick up my stuff once he gets up.

Sorina wasn't at the table anymore. She was standing right outside the room. She looked a bit cold, and I offered her my coat, but she refused. Said she wasn't cold. All I did was shrug. We went into the small living room area. "Are there other things than vampires that live among the mortals?" I asked her, but she wasn't sure either. We contemplated about if Kyle was one of the beings or, maybe even a vampire, but that idea was quickly shooed away. He didn't fit the mold one bit. But he did seem to have some inhuman powers. The power of implying, with utmost precision, and the ability to trust those who he didn't know. And his aura... It was mystifying. We did, however, conclude that, that weird wave thing was just a fluke. Flukes happen sometimes, right? That's why they're called flukes. I guess. It was a good enough explanation.

Finally, Kyle awoke and walked out into the kitchen area which was connected to my room. He stretched and yawned. I just realized then how scrawny he really was. I mean, he had this shirt on this morning that was a bit too big for him apparently, because, now that he didn't have one on at all, there was no way that _that_ was his shirt size. He was this scrawny little thing with even messier hair than before, and it seemed lighter now... Duh, it was light out now. Dee dee dee, score one for me.

I was sitting on the reclining chair in an odd position. Laying down accross it, with my feet hanging over one arm, and my back resting on the other arm. I was simply watching the TV, and Sorina was sitting with her legs up on the small loveseat that we had. We couldn't fit a large couch... Whaaa... She had her legs to one side of her, and one knee up. She was watching the TV too, but suddenly moved her legs down, and called to Kyle, "Come here. We gotta ask questions now."

Kyle was caught a little off guard. Apparently he had forgotten that he was staying at someone else's place. He spun around to face us in the living room. Idiot...

He went back into my room (quickly, might I add) and donned his shirt from the morning. Obviously _not_ noticing he _didn't_ have pants on, he didn't even bother to put some on. He had these horrid striped blue, white and gray boxers on, and if it hadn't have been for Sorina laughing, he would have come out to the living room with just them on, and no pants. He was pretty flushed at this point, and went back and put the pair of pants he had on early that morning. He was silent on coming out of my room for the third time, and sat on the loveseat next to Sorina.

"How 'bout this. We all forget what happened just now." Sorina stared at me intently, and gave me a message 'we don't need him feeling really insecure right now. We want answers, right?'

I nodded, and so did he. We just agreed on something... I don't think I'll forgive myself.

I sat impatiently waiting for someone to start the interrogation, and when I saw that no one was, I caught him staring again. Oh, my God, I wanted to punch him right there and now. Sorina felt the tense air, and decided to break the silence, to prevent violence.

"Umm... Kyle, how long have you been able to tell things about people without them telling you? I mean, like, were you able to do this since you were born?" This was going to turn out more like an interview than anything, wasn't it?

"I dunno. I guess I've always been able to do that, but not as well as I've been getting recently. Lately it's almost as if... No never mind... That wouldn't make sense..." Kyle was being really cautious now. For some reason.

"No, Kyle, this isn't the time to be guessing if things make sense or not. I mean, does us being vampires make sense?" Sorina was now forcing him to come out of his comfort zone. Why wasn't she just reading his mind...? I'm sure whatever he was about to say is in there somewhere.

"Vampresses..." I corrected her quietly. She gave me a look I wish I'd never seen in my life. One that I never would've imagined coming from her. It was cold and unwanting. Almost hateful. And I would've thought it was hateful if she didn't send me a message (telepathically, of course) that she was just getting annoyed at my attitude. She told me to sit there and be pretty.

Wow... Karma's a bitch...

Chaptah 3 has been rewritten!! Yesss!! Chapter four comes next!!


End file.
